How to win a human's heart
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: Toothless is in love with Hiccup and the other dragons try to help.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to write Toothcup and I've finally done it! Yay! Anywho, Toothless has feelings for Hiccup and the other dragons try to help him win Hiccup over. That's pretty much it. I don't own this awesome franchise. Oh, this isn't going to be a 'M' story so turn back now if that's what you're looking for.**

Toothless crouched low to the ground. He was depressed.

Stormfly looked down at him curiously. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's my human." He met her gaze. "I hate it when he goes places I can't follow."

Even though Hiccup had only been gone for half an hour to the forge, Toothless still missed him. He usually sat outside the building, but there was so many people today, there wasn't a spot for Toothless. Everybody in town seemed to want their weapons looked at at the same time.

So, Toothless had wondered to the training academy. Where else was he to go?

Hookfang rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You're moppy because your human is away for more than five seconds?" He carried for his rider, Snotlout, but spending every waking second with him would be too much.

"It's not just that." Toothless growled. "It's all those females too."

"What females?" Barf and Belch exchanged glances. He couldn't be talking about their female, Ruffnut, she was too busy getting into trouble to do anything else.

"They flock around Hiccup like sheep. It's only getting worse too." Toothless shook his head. "I don't like it. He's my human, they should go find their own."

Hookfang cocked his head. "Are we talking about female dragons or female humans or female sheep? Because I'm getting a little confused."

"Humans!" Toothless and Stormfly snapped at the same time.

"Even I knew that one." Belch smirked the best a dragon could.

"You lier." Barf head butted his second head. "Because if I didn't know, you didn't know."

"I so knew!"

"Anyway!" Stormfly spoke loudly to prevent an argument. "What exactly are you so jealous for? It's not like they're stealing your life mate."

"I don't really know." Toothless sighed. "I just know I get really angry when I see them hanging around him or when they talk to him or when they touch him." His ears bent back. He really hated it when they touched him.

"Oh, oh." Meatlug hopped up and down. "I know what's wrong."

All dragon heads turned to her.

"Toothless is in love!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks, Warrior Nun, for pointing out that Tuffnut is the boy. I always get them mixed up and probably wouldn't have noticed. ~_~ **  
**I went back and fixed it. Of course, then I worried I made other stupid mistakes, freaked out, then went back to writing. If you notice anything like that again, don't be afraid to point it out. You're not going to hurt my feelings. **

"Love?" Toothless' eyes grew huge.

"That's what humans call it or as we call it 'life mate'." Meatlug smiled showing all her teeth.

"That's impossible." Barf lowered his head to Meatlug's level. "Humans aren't night furies."

Chosing to ignore him, Meatlug continued. "Fishlegs tells me stories all the time about a handsom prince saving a beautiful princess and they live happily ever after."

"Who's the princess?" Belch asked.

"It's gotta be Hiccup." Hookfang nodded. "He's the weaker one."

"And what's that suppose to me?!" Stormfly flared out her spikes. "Huh, Hookfang?!"

"You're weaker, it's a fact."

"You want to try me?"

Toothless shot a small plasma blast at the ground between the two. "Knock it off! We don't need you two fighting over something stupid and getting the humans to come running."

Stormfly glared at Hookfang moving closer to Toothless. He was the only boy with any kind of intelagents.

"Now." Toothless turned his attention back to Meatlug. "What exactly do you mean I'm in love?"

"Well, according to the musings of my human, there's possessiveness, jealousy, they're always on your mind, and."

"No, wait!" Barf cut in. "Toothless would be the princess. Hiccup had to save him so the princess has to be Toothless."

"We're not talking about that any more!" Stormfly shouted.

"We're not?" Barf looked to Belch. "Since when?"

There were times where it was better to ignore the zippleback. This, this was one of them.

"Okay, let's say I'm in love my human." Toothless dug at the ground. "What should I do?"

"You need to win him over." Meatlug explained. "Shower him in gifts."

"Oh, like fish." Belch nodded. "Yeah, you can gather a bunch of fish and drop them on his head."

"I don't know, Belch." Barf shook his head. "I'd wana eat'em. Plus, I don't think humans can eat as much as us."

"Only Meatlug eats as much as you." Stormfly grumbled.

"In any case." Toothless decided to move this along. "How would I get that much fish?" He couldn't fly out and gather fish (He'd need Hiccup for that), he couldn't steal them from the store house (Hiccup wouldn't like that), and he couldn't stash some from his meals (Hiccup would figure it out).

This was a problem.

"I don't think fish would be a good idea." Hookfang currled up deciding to take a nap.

"Why?"

"Snoutlout likes sheep meat. Clearly people don't want fish."

Storrmfly cocked her head. "Wow, dispite Hookfang's crazy way of putting it, he's right."

Toothless turned to her. "True, Hiccup likes fish, but he wouldn't like that much fish. I should think of something else."

"Chicken?" Stormfly offered. She loved chicken.

Meatlug grunted. "Humans aren't like dragons. It has to be something a human would want."

"Snotlout loves food and swords."

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut like sharp pointy things they can use to hit each other with."

Toothless wrinkled his nose. Hiccup was different than all the other humans on Berk. He wouldn't want food or weapons.

A showerable gift for Hiccup?

"There you are, bud." Hiccup walked through the front gate. "Sorry about taking so long." He scratched under Toothless' chin. "Ready to go flying?"

Once the two were gone, Stormfly and Hookfang turned to Meatlug. "When did you become a human love expert?"

Meatlug made a strange grumbling sound. "My human's been reading me his poetry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Why do we still call this Toothcup? DreamWorks already made a couple name up for us 'Hictooth' (Or however you spell it) Hiccup says it himself in one of the Riders of Berk episodes. Proof that DreamWorks ships this. *Laugh* **

Landing gracefully, like always...90% of the time, Hiccup leapt off Toothless' back. "I'm never going to get tired of that."

Toothless made a happy growl sound. Flying was something he could give Hiccup that humans couldn't. Take that human females! And sheep females...stupid Hookfang putting that idea into his head.

Hiccup stretched his lanky arms high until his shoulders cracked. "It's getting late, Bud. We should head home before Dad starts to wonder where we are." He scratched behind the dragon's ear.

"Hiccup!" A girl's voice called. A girl's voice Toothless only knew too well.

Astrid came running over. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Yeah?" He continued to scratch behind Toothless' ear.

"First you hide out in the forge all day and then you go out flying for hours."

"Okay, I get it, be more available." He sighed heavily. "I'm here now. What do you want?"

"I have some new training ideas that will make everyone happy." She crossed her arms proudly. "Even the twins."

"Oh, yeah? I've got to hear this."

Before Astrid could speak, Toothless roughly nudged Hiccup with his nose almost knocking him over.

"What is it, Bud?" Hiccup wrapped an arm around his neck.

The black dragon made a low rumbling noise nudging Hiccup again. What he wanted was to get out of here. Go home where there wasn't any competition and Hiccup would only pay attention to him.

"You wanna go home, boy?"

Toothless swung his whole body around with Hiccup still attached to his neck. Home was exactly where they were going.

"But, Hiccup?!" Astrid shouted as if they'd gone a mile instead of just a few steps.

"Sorry, Astrid." Toothless helped Hiccup regain his footing. "But Toothless seems really intent on going home. We can talk about your new ideas as we walk."

As soon as Hiccup's back was turned, Toothless flicked his tail stopping Astrid in her tracks. Toothless was not going to let her come with. She, out of everyone, was the biggest competition.

Astrid stood in confusion. "I'll, ah, just tell you about it later."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup spun around and started walking backwards.

"Yeah, it can wait, I guess."

Hiccup shrugged turning to walk forward again. "After shouting at me and acting like she had something really important to say, she changes her mind." He patted Toothless' head. "Girls sure are weird, huh, Bud?"

Toothless smiled showing his teeth. He liked Astrid and all, but only one could have Hiccup and he was damn sure he was going to win.


	4. Chapter 4

**Originally I had all the dragons hovering, but then I remembered only Meatlug can do that. I had to fix sooo much. XD**

Toothless shifted bordly. Hiccup on his back. His rider was mentally exhausted. "Okay." He spoke to the other dragon riders. "How about we try this again?"

Hiccup didn't think this excercise was that hard, but apparently it was.

It was a simple trust excercise. The dragon was suppose to dive bomb down and at the last second, before they hit the water, the rider was suppose to pull up.

Trusting their dragons was easy. Hiccup wanted to make sure the trust was returned. Toothless trusted Hiccup with his life and vise versa, so this was pointless to him. They'd already played the dive bombing game. It was fun!

Instead, Toothless wanted to put his 'Shower Hiccup' plan into action. He looked to Stormfly. "Do you think you guys can take your riders in one direction while I take Hiccup in the other?"

"I can." Hookfang snorted smoke. "Flying where I want to is what I do best."

Stormfly rolled her eyes. She wasn't a big fan of 'disobeying' Astrid, but she'd do it for Toothless, but on one condition. "You better tell us how it goes."

"Fine." Toothless was going to need their help again if this didn't work.

Almost in sink, Toothless lept forward taking to the air while the other dragons twisted around and took off in the opposite direction.

"Hiccup!" Astrid tried to redirect Stormfly, but she'd have none of that. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Hiccup called over his shoulder. "Just trust your dragons!"

"Maybe they don't like the excercise?" Ruffnut looked to her brother.

"Yeah, who'd want to pull up?" Tuffnut smirked at her. "We should crash into the water. That'd be way more fun."

Fishlegs shook his head. "If you did that, your dragon wouldn't be able to spit fire."

"Oh, right." Tuffnut thought this over. "Then we'll just jump off our dragon's back at the last second."

"That's a great idea!" Ruffnut agreed.

A part of Hiccup was glad and worried that he could no longer hear their conversation. "Toothless." He tried to change the tail fin to turn them around, but the dragon slapped him with his ear. "All right, you seem determined, so I'll trust you."

oooooooo

Hiccup was glad when they finally landed. He recognized it as the opposite side of the Berk island.

Hopping down, Hiccup scratched under Toothless' chin. "All right, Bud, what possessed you to take me here?" It's not like they'd never been here before.

Toothless pushed Hiccup with his nose so that he was forced to fall back onto the grass. He made a low growl noise which he hoped told Hiccup to stay put. He needed to gather his showerable gift.

"What's wrong, Bud?" Hiccup tried to stand up only to have Toothless push him down again.

"Toothless." He tried again only to get the same results.

The dragon growled more forcefully.

"Okay." Hiccup held his hands up in defeat. "I'll stay here for whatever reason. Just, don't stay away too long."

Toothless nodded his understanding before running off.

ooooo

"Now." Toothless looked around. "Where did I see that meadow?" He remembered it was on this side of the island and that there had been dragon nip beside it.

Everything looked so different on the ground than in the sky.

Chosing what he hopped was the right direction, Toothless was off.

It didn't take long for Toothless to see Terrible Terrors lounging in a field of grass. Dragon nip. The over powering smell of flowers invading Toothless' nose.

This was the place.

Toothless studied all the flowers. He had no idea which would be good or which Hiccup would like best. He decided to simply take some. He didn't want to keep Hiccup waiting longer than he had to.

He grabbed a mouthful of flowers (with his teeth retracted of course) and pulled them from the ground taking both roots and dirt clumps. Yes, these would be just fine.

Satisfied with his gift, Toothless hurried back.

oooo

Seeing Toothless trotting over with a large cluster of flowers in his mouth caused Hiccup to lean back. "Um, Toothless? What're you doing?"

The dragon dropped the flowers a top Hiccup's head and sat back on his hunches, waiting.

"O...kay." Hiccup brushed the few flowers that landed on his head off. "Ah, thanks, I think."

Toothless made a happy noise nosing the flowers closer.

"I'd ask you to explain, but obviously you can't."

The dragon picked a few of the flowers back up and dropped them on Hiccup's lap.

"All right, Bud, I get it. For some reason you're giving me flowers and I like them very much, thank you." Hiccup started to gather the scattered flowers. There was no way Toothless would let him leave without them. It was easier to just go along with it.

The bigger question was: How was he going to explain this to his father?

Toothless didn't understand why Hiccup seemed so confused. He'd seen that male viking give flowers to a female viking a few days ago. She seemed very happy to get them. She even did that human thing where she pressed her face against his. 'Kissing' was what humans called it.

He crouched low to the ground watching Hiccup. This wasn't going as he'd planned. Toothless thought he'd give Hiccup all the flowers he could carry and his human would be so happy.

Why didn't Hiccup seem that excited?

Maybe he'd only like them if Astrid was the giver. He use to talk about her all the time. It was annoying really.

He was better than that tiny, easily squished, human. Perhaps he could ask Stormfly to keep her human busy for a while. Keep her away from Hiccup.

"Toothless, sometimes I don't get you." Hiccup stood with the large bouquet of flowers dirt still flaking off. "But I'm sure it all makes sence to you."

Toothless wagged his tail leaning in to nuzzle against his rider.

Hiccup chuckled stroking the large reptilze's cheek. "Come on, Bud, let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

**So, there's a really bad rooster joke and I'm sorry about it, but I couldn't resist. XD**

**Also, apparently I don't know my numbers and posted the last chapter again and then the chapter after this. Bleh! Anyway! This is the right chapter, finally. It just took 3 tries.**

"I told you the flowers were a dumb idea." Barf said smugly. "Should have gone with fish."

Stormfly head butted them. "You said no such thing."

"Did to!" He defended. "In my head."

"Your head's empty." Belch snorted. "You can't think something if your head's empty."

"My head works just fine. It works way better than yours."

"Does not."

"It so does."

Before Belch could continue, Toothless let loose a deep roar. "We are not starting that childish argument again. We don't need you two spitting gas and fire everywhere."

The two heads glared at each other then looked away in angry huffs.

Toothless rolled his eyes. Hiccup thought dealing with the human riders was bad. He should be thankful he didn't have to deal with the dragons too. He looked to the deadly natter. "Stormfly, I'm going to need your help with something."

"Sure, any thing I can do to help."

"Can you please do your best to keep your rider away from Hiccup?" Toothless sighed. "I'm having a hard enough time, I don't need Astrid popping in." He hadn't heard Hiccup go on and on about how amazing she was lately, but that didn't mean he wasn't still interested in her.

"She's a cock blocker." Hookfang said matter of factly.

The other dragons stared at him.

"It's what Snotlout calls Hiccup when he thinks he's getting in the way of him talking to Astrid. It's the same thing, isn't it?"

Belch lowered his head to Hookfang's level. "So, she's blocking roosters?"

"Beats me. Snotlout grumbles about it all the time."

Toothless wasn't sure they were talking about roosters, but what else could they be referring to? "I'm not sure what roosters have to do with anything. So, I'm just going to ignore that."

"Good idea." Stormfly agree. She'd never seen or heard of humans blocking roosters. Maybe it was a big thing when dragons and humans were still enimes.

The black dragon turned to Meatlug. "What do I do next? I need a new plan. I can't get him gifts." His tail lazily flapped.

"Hmm." Meatlug cocked her head. "Maybe take him somewhere special, somewhere meaningful."

"Somewhere meaningful?" Hookfang eyed her. "Like the Great Hall?"

"No, I think Meatlug means somewhere that's special to Hiccup." Stormfly explained.

"And Toothless." Meatlug added. "It needs to be a place both Hiccup and Toothless will like. I'd say 'romantic' but nobody seems to know what that is."

Toothless thought this over carefully. He knew just the place.

But it would have to wait until tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter thing just turned into a large mess and I'm really sorry T_T I think I finally got it...no laughing!**

Toothless stared at Hiccup's sleeping form. It was almost dawn and he needed to get his human up. He use to jump up and down on the roof, but Stoick had made it perfectly clear he wasn't aloud to do that anymore. He could be no fun sometimes.

None the less, Toothless found a more entertaining, but less affective, way to wake Hiccup up.

The dragon nudged the human with his nose repeatedly.

"Toothless." Hiccup tried to shove him away. "I'm trying to sleep."

Toothless rolled his eyes.

The dragon was relentless until Hiccup finally gave in.

"All right, all right." He threw the blanket off. "What'dya want?"

Toothless pushed his saddle towards the bed.

"You want to go flying, right now?"

He licked his human's cheek.

"Okay, you win, like always." Hiccup swung himself off the bed. "Let me just get my vest."

Finally getting his human out of bed and on his back, Toothless took off putting his plan into action.

"Ah, Bud, you're flying in land. The ocean's the other way." Hiccup pointed behind them. "You know that."

Toothless growled almost in a mocking tone. The ocean wasn't important right now. Oh, no, he had a much better place in mind.

"Alright, you're the dragon. You're in charge."

With his unbeatable speed, it didn't take Toothless very long to arrive at the cove near Raven Point. He dived down, skidded his toes a top the water surface, and landed on the soft ground.

"Toothless, why are you stopping?" Hiccup had yet to dismount.

For this to work Hiccup needed to get down, so Toothless shook himself like a dog shaking off water.

"Okay, I get the message." He unhooked himself from the saddle and hopped down. "What's gotten into you lately? You've been acting weird."

Toothless looked to the sky. He was running out of time. Acting quickly, he shoved Hiccup with his nose towards the spot he believed would be perfect to see the light through and above the trees.

"Seriously, Bud, you're starting to worry me."

The dragon plopped down in the perfect spot. He turned to Hiccup, made a strange rumbling noise in his throat, and motioned with his head that the human should sit next to him.

Hiccup stared at his best friend.

Toothless repeated the motion.

Very confused, Hiccup dropped to the ground unconsciously wrapping an arm around Toothless' neck. "I'd ask what we're doing here, but I know you can't an." He stopped talking as he saw the sun rising.

The rays seeped through tree branches and birds started singing.

He looked to Hiccup. Was Hiccup enjoying this? Did he like it? Toothless sure did. Laying here with his human...his love, watching the sun rise in the very spot their bond was made. If this wasn't a special and meaningful spot, Toothless didn't know what was.

"Huh." Hiccup spoke quietly as if being any louder would ruin the moment. "This is...really something else, Bud." His hand slowly started to scratch the black scales. "I've seen plenty of sun rises and sun sets in my life, but this."

'Is amazing?' Toothless thought.

"Thanks, Bud, I'm glad you dragged me out here."

Toothless' tail flicked. This was definitely a win.

**Could they really see the sunrise from the cove? I have no idea and don't really care. **


	7. Chapter 7

Meatlug nodded her head listening to Toothless' recount of that morning. "That was a good idea, but from what I've heard Fishlegs say, sunsets are better."

Toothless thought this over. "Well, I can always find a spot to watch the sunset too."

"You can't do that." Hookfang protested.

"Why not?"

"Because doing the same thing is boring."

"It's not the same thing." Stormfly counter argued. "Sunrise. Sunset. Totally different."

"It's close enough." Hookfang defended. "It's close enough to be boringly the same. I wouldn't like it."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not trying to romance you, isn't it?" Toothless snapped.

"I could do better." The monstrous nightmare grumbled.

Barf and Belch exchanged looks. "I thought Toothless was in love with Hiccup." One asked the other.

"That's what I thought too."

"Then why is Hookfang complaining about Toothless' boring romancing?"

"Ya got me."

They both turned to Toothless. "How fast do you change your mind about life mates?" Belch asked.

"How many life mates do you have?" Barf asked right after.

"Why would you dump Hiccup for Hookfang?"

"You can do so much better than Hookfang."

"I agree with Barf."

Toothless couldn't decide if he was mad, insulted, or confused.

Stormfly decided to be mad for him. "Are you two insane?" Her spikes bristled. "Or are you just pretending to be this stupid?"

The zippleback thought the question over. "What were the choices again?"

In annoyance, Stormfly shot spikes at them purposely missing. "You have two heads! How can you be that dumb?"

"Well, you see." Barf was about to explain.

"No, no, no." Toothless cut in. "No."

"But, she asked."

"No!" The night fury roared.

The zippleback grumbled under their breaths.

Heaving a sigh heavier than any dragon has yet to sigh, Toothless turned to Meatlug. "What should I do next?"

Meatlug looked up from the bugs she'd been studying. "We tried gift giving."

"That worked out so well." Hookfang rolled his eyes.

"And we tried taking him to a special place."

"Which he totally did wrong."

Stormfly head butted Hookfang. "Do you have to comintate after everything?"

"Yes, I have to."

Meatlug ignored them. "Next, you should share an interest of his. Show him that you like some of the same things."

"Like flying?" Barf and Belch tried to get back into the conversation.

"Hiccup likes more than just flying." Toothless swung his tail around and flicked the tail fin. "He invents new things all the time. He invented this after all."

"And what are you going to invent?" Hookfang snorted. "A new foot?"

"Don't be Barf and Belch stupid." Stormfly scolded.

"Yeah, don't be us stupid."

"Let us be us stupid."

Toothless stared at the two headed dragon for a moment. "Moving on." He turned back to Hookfang. "I was just making a point. Clearly I can't make him any thi." He stopped himself.

"Toothelss?" Stormfly cocked her head.

"That's it!" He sprang to his feet in excitement. "I have the perfect idea!"

The other dragons waited for him to explain.

"Sorry, but you guys wouldn't get it. It's going to take some planning and skill."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Stormfly offered.

"Not this time." Toothless laid back down.

"Aren't you going?" Meatlug asked.

"Not yet, I have to wait for night when everyone goes to sleep. That way no one will bother me and it'll be a surprise."

That and Hiccup could come looking for him at the academy at any time. Of course, he wouldn't have to come looking for Toothless if Hiccup wasn't at the damn forge again!

Stormfly leaned on one foot then the other. She hated herself for being curious, but she had to ask. "What else can Toothless do?"

The gronkil was sniffing the ground looking for something to eat. "Well, from Fishlegs' musings, he thinks one of the best ways to get a guy's attention is to show your vonerable side. Show them you need them. A guy likes to feel needed."

"But." Toothless cocked his head. "I'm a guy."

"Hiccup already knows he needs you. It's a little obvious. You need to show him that it goes both ways." Meatlug explained.

"Vonerable side?" Toothless was one of the top scariest and deadliest dragons. What was there for him to be afraid of?

Hiccup had already seen him around eels. He wasn't a big fan of lightning, but going after that skrill kind of fixed that. He liked water. He liked the dark. He liked to watch spiders and examine their webs.

He could always pretend to be scared of something. Something Hiccup had to 'save' him from.

But 'what' was the question.

Maybe Toothless would skip that one.

"Hey, Meatlug." Stormfly preened her wing. "Who's Fishlegs getting all lovey dovey over?" A term she'd picked up from listening to humans.

"I don't know. Some girl called Tantrum."

"That's a stupid name." Hookfang butted in.

"Says the dragon of Snoutlout." Stormfly shook her head.

"Hey!" Hookfang took offense on his rider's behalf.

Toothless watched them continue to argue over names with Barf and Belch trying to get involved. He was tired of breaking them up so he thought he'd let this one go.

"What in the name of Odin are you idiots shouting over now?" A deep booming voice cut in.

The black dragon looked to the training ground gate. "Thornado." He watched the thunderdrum approach. "It's not like you to do anything that involves us."

"And I would have liked to keep it that way." Young dragons could be very annoying and this moment was exactly his point.

Not that Toothless didn't like Thornado, he liked him as much as he liked Stoick, but that didn't mean he wanted to hang out with the older dragon. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

"This business with the human boy." Thornado stared at Toothless. "You're putting a lot of effort into something that won't last long."

**I liked Thornado. I wanted him to be in the show more. This story's gotten so cute and fluffy, I think it's actually physically killing me. So, fair warning, the next chapter's gana be depressing, but then it'll get happy again so don't worry.**


End file.
